


i'm done with this heartache, i'm done with the demons, can't wait to be normal, right after this weekend

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce catches Jason and Roy, Bruce is a grandpa, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: As he loomed over Jason’s bed, trying to figure out his course of action, Roy opened his eyes. He immediately went wide eyed and attempted to shrink away from him.“I expect to see you at breakfast.” Bruce told him solemnly, turning on one heel to leave dramatically. He didn’t wait for Roy’s reply before he eased the door shut again and retreated to his own room, setting the alarm for early in the morning so that there was no way any of the visitors in his house could avoid him.





	i'm done with this heartache, i'm done with the demons, can't wait to be normal, right after this weekend

Bruce hadn’t liked Roy Harper the first time he had met the younger male quivering behind Oliver Queen at a Justice League meeting a decade prior, and he definitely didn't like Roy Harper when he found him wrapped around his second oldest in his son’s childhood bedroom. 

 

The proximity alarm that he had surrounded Jason’s room in had been set off during the night sometime during Bruce’s patrol. He had first implemented it after Jason’s death when there were paparazzi and conspiracy theorists trying to sneak into Jason’s room. There had been quite a few instances of Bruce calling Commissioner Gordon himself during the middle of the night so that people were hauled out of the manor in handcuffs. Bruce probably should have disabled it after Jason returned to life but Jason didn’t come back to the manor for over a year. 

 

Bruce hadn’t thought of the alarm in months as the past few times that Jason was in his room, he was carried in by a joint effort of Bruce and Dick after he took a few too many heavy hits during patrol. 

 

He had meant to fall into his own bed and sleep as late as Alfred let him, so at least to 8 am, but the incessant flashing red light of the alarm wouldn’t let him fade into a peaceful slumber. He knew that he could have just remotely silenced it, but he hadn’t heard from Jason in a few weeks and hadn’t known that he was planning on coming over. Not that Jason ever really let him know what he planned to do. 

 

He pulled on his robe, and slipped his feet into slippers to venture further into the manor. His own door squeaked and the floor creaked as he shuffled down the hallway. He knocked on Tim’s door on the way by, seeing light shine out from under the door, and reminding him to try to sleep. There was a shout of an answer, though it was in no way intelligible. 

 

Bruce continued on his journey, pausing to peek into Damian’s open doorway. His youngest was curled around his large Great Dane, totally disregarding Bruce’s ‘No Pets on the Furniture’ rule. Not that Bruce thought he wouldn’t. At least four cats were also snuggling at the foot of Damian’s bed, though Bruce could only remember allowing Damian to adopt one. He’d have to discuss the findings with Selina the next time he saw her. 

 

Dick was at his apartment in Bludhaven for the week, so Bruce passed by his unoccupied room. Cass would wake if Bruce even tried to crack her door open to check in on her, so he settled with deciding to check in on her early in the morning. Many mornings they had an early breakfast completely in silence, just basking in each others company.

 

Finally he made it to Jason’s door, alarmed to find a bloody smear on the white paint of the doorframe. When Bruce tried the handle, he was surprised to find it unlocked. Letting himself into the room, Bruce gave himself a minute to let his eyes adjust to the total darkness before searching for his son. 

 

As his eyes continued to adjust, he could see his son’s large form spread across the bed. He stepped closer, trying to see if he could find exactly where the bloody handprint originated from. As he got even closer, Jason groaned and turned towards him. The sheet that had previously been pulled up to his shoulders sagged down to his waist, revealing a neat set of sutures across his ribs. 

 

What was also revealed was a hand curled around his second oldests hip. Bruce wasn’t ignorant enough to believe that his children were going to stay young forever, but that wasn’t enough to quell the rush of anger he felt at seeing the man seven years Jason’s senior in his bed with him. The state of undress of both men also did not help at all. 

 

Bruce had half a mind to pull Roy out of Jason’s bed and take him out to the backyard to have a chat with him. That was more than likely to have Jason furious at him again, so ultimately he had to shelve the idea. 

 

As he loomed over Jason’s bed, trying to figure out his course of action, Roy opened his eyes. He immediately went wide eyed and attempted to shrink away from him. 

 

“I expect to see you at breakfast.” Bruce told him solemnly, turning on one heel to leave dramatically. He didn’t wait for Roy’s reply before he eased the door shut again and retreated to his own room, setting the alarm for early in the morning so that there was no way any of the visitors in his house could avoid him. 

 

…

 

Less than two hours later he was seated at his dining room table, on his fifth cup of coffee. Alfred had been throwing him concerned looks since cup three. Each cup that he was setting down was harsher than the last. 

 

Half an hour after Bruce had pulled himself out of bed and dragged his sleep deprived self down to the kitchen, Tim followed. Bruce gave him a look but was sure it went over the teen’s head as he walked into the table before finding a seat. He took the one to Bruce’s right side and leaned heavily against him and started snoring. The only time Tim opened his eyes was to reach for Bruce’s mug in the miniscule time in between the time Alfred refilled it and before Bruce could reach for it again. 

 

Damian followed Tim, probably drawn out by his older brother’s heavy footsteps down to the first floor. For someone so small, Tim sure did make a lot of noise when he wasn’t actively aware of. 

 

Titus was on Damian’s heel, following his young owner wherever he went. Alfred acknowledged the dog with a pat, placing his bowl on the floor. 

 

Cassandra flitted in and out of the kitchen for her cup of tea, retreating to her room to begin her morning routine. 

 

Finally, after Bruce was sure that he had been waiting for over an hour, shoulder falling asleep from the deadweight that was his middle son, Roy and Jason came down to the dining room. 

 

Both men were dressed, if only in an undershirt and sweatpants. Jason was leaning heavily on the red haired male, looking still half asleep as they made their way into the room. Jason landed heavily in the seat across from Bruce, letting his head nod forward and make contact with the table before starting to snore again. Roy sat beside him, gently smoothing Jason’s bangs out of his face. Bruce observed as the young male gazed at his son fondly. Something that was tight in Bruce’s chest began to unfurl. 

 

“Jay.” Bruce heard Roy murmur, lips dangerously close to his son’s ear, “C’mon, babe, time to get up.”

 

Bruce felt his eye twitch at the affectionate nickname, coffee cup creaking under the weight of Bruce’s grip. 

 

Jason groaned, lifting his head up to let it fall on Roy’s shoulder. Roy lifted a hand, running his fingers through Jason’s hair, lightly detangling knots as he went. 

 

“Are we ready, gentlemen?” Alfred called as he entered the room, tray piled high with the breakfast he had prepared. 

 

“Oh,” Roy perked up, moving Jason’s head from his arm back down to the table, “Can I have like two minutes?”

 

Bruce glared at Roy’s back. At first Bruce had expected him to flee the house at the first given opportunity and for Bruce to have to track him down later, but was surprised to see Roy turn and make his way back upstairs.  

 

Exactly 92 seconds later- Bruce counted -the sound of Roy’s footsteps were heard again. Bruce noticed that there was a slight weight difference than when he went upstairs, an addition to his left side. 

 

As Roy turned the corner the extra weight was revealed, in the form of a toddler sitting on his hip. Sleepily, the toddler rubbed at her eyes before reaching out for her father’s long strands of hair. 

 

Bruce was aware that Roy Harper had a child. He was not aware, however, that the child was in his house. 

 

Bruce prided himself on knowing where his children were at all times. He did not account for the addition of other children. Usually he was the one bringing strays home. Damian did seem to take after him. 

 

“Jay Jay!” The toddler cheered and reached for Jason, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling. 

 

“Lian.” Roy hissed, plucking the tiny fingers from Jason’s hair. “Leave Jason alone.”

 

Jason mumbled something that even Bruce couldn’t hear, lightly swatting at the toddler, causing her to break out in giggles.

 

Then, alarmingly, the child’s head swiveled towards Bruce, dark brown eyes meeting Bruce’s own blue ones. She made grabby hands at him, lunging for him over the table. 

 

Out of reflex more than anything, Bruce reached for the child in return. Roy looked slightly surprised, but handed the toddler over to Bruce with no qualms. 

 

Lian stared into Bruce’s eyes, raising her tiny hands to map out Bruce’s face. Bruce stared back at her, making exaggerated faces to entertain her. 

 

“Mr Wayne?” Roy called, “I can take her if you want to eat in peace.”

 

Lian made herself comfortable in Bruce’s lap, reaching for his scrambled eggs and bacon. 

 

“That’s okay.” Bruce answered, scooping up a spoonful of eggs for Lian to eat. “I got her.”

 

Lian turned to him with a mouthful of eggs, saying, “Thank you, Grandpa!”

 

As the soggy eggs splattered against Bruce’s bathrobe, Bruce felt something warm in his chest. Maybe Roy could stick around for a while. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love me some grandpa bruce
> 
> comments make me write more
> 
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers


End file.
